The Lion and The Wolf
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: The Roman Republic was still in power and the Germanic tribes only just beginning to move south. War and the desire to control the European continent was rife. But under all this conflict was one that none could ever guess was occurring. Julius to the West, Aldrich the North and Altan the East, all wanting to control her as well even if it meant fighting to the death. werewolf AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And a new back story as requested by Roseflame44 (who wanted to hear about Germania and Rome's back story) and Sara (who wanted to hear more about Matthias' history during the time he ran with Aldrich). You can probably expect a fair few chapters here that will also introduce Mongolia and his growing pack and Antonio before he was turned.**

**Enjoy!**

_The lion's outside of your door  
The wolf's in your bed  
The lion's claws are sharpened for war  
The wolf's teeth are red_

And what a monstrous sight he makes,  
Mocking man's best friend  
When both the wolf and lion crave  
The same thing in the end

_The Lion and the Wolf- thrice_

267 BC, Ural Mountains

The night was cold, snow clinging to the pale fur of a lone wolf that padded purposely through the woods. The animal was confident as he moved, no concern for the massive paw prints he left in his wake which was rather strange for an animal, even one of his size. Most wolves knew, even if it was merely based on instinct, that being alone was a risky prospect but this one paid it no heed. At twice the weight of an average wolf this one knew he could handle any animal that deigned to trouble him but other wildlife wasn't the only risk an animal had to face.

But perhaps there was more to this wolf than others had any non-existent witnesses cared to focus on him. Size aside there was an intelligent gleam to the wolf's eyes, eyes that were not the typical gold hued amber but a striking blue. The confidence in the wolf's tread was not misplaced for this wolf was not like others of his kind, in fact he shared little with them but his appearance. His true kind were few in number, perhaps only three or so in existence, but he couldn't be sure. As social as the creatures they resembled were, werewolves wanted very little to do with one another.

Perhaps a better way to put it was that they didn't want to give up what they had. The pale wolf held a good portion of the world in his jaws and he had no desire to change that or question it. He'd lost track of the years that had passed yet one thing he could count on was that nothing had changed. He didn't remember how he had become what he had but he thought little on it, perhaps he had been born this way, perhaps cursed to this existence, but regardless to his origin he could say that he had always been alone.

He'd met one other like him before but the response was the same every time it happened. It always ended in bloodshed. He was certain that he would always be alone and that was fine with him.

Which was the main reason why he stiffened when he caught an old scent on the ground. In all his years the wolf, or rather Aldrich, had only ever come across two scents and they'd always been separate. To the west lay the scent of a male wolf whose own scent marker held the remnants of wine and good food, the scent of a man who'd known many privileges in his society despite his true nature. Here in the east it was another scent that ruled the lands, one of a man he'd already met several times. This scent was ruled by that of livestock, that of a man who worked the lands. In his mind it was the worker and not the spoilt noble who was the greater threat and thus he spent most of his time in the east these days to keep his land his.

Two scents, one east and one west but always alone.

Yet now there was the scent of another wolf lacing with that of the eastern wolf. This one was unknown, faintly reminiscent of spices and incense but more importantly than the markers that would serve to identify him was that there was no separation between the two scent trails. These wolves had come together and they'd left together as a pack.

He growled, ears flattening against his skull as he turned to push back through the path he'd come from. Stupid was one thing no-one could accuse Aldrich of being and the eastern wolf had always been a strong opponent. He didn't fancy his odds on his own against two opponents when he had no idea how capable the second wolf would be. No, better to retreat for now and return when the odds were in his favour.

He thought about it as he loped away, intent on returning to where he'd abandoned his sparse belongings in favour of a lupine form. There was no way he could successfully take on two opponents at once but what if he could reduce the odds to one on one once more? If the Eastern wolf could form a pack then why shouldn't he be able to do the same? If lore about his kind was anything to go by (and with this turn of events it seemed the stories bore some truth) then it would be feasible.

The stories varied greatly between the many cultures that had touched on him over the years but he could cut several of them out. The tales of werewolves carrying with them the pelt of a wolf which allowed them to change for instance was nothing more than a fable seeing as he'd never once carried such a thing. Sure he had a cloak made from a wolf pelt but that was for warmth and nothing more. One common story he'd have to look into though was that a werewolf became thus by being bitten by another werewolf. He could remember no such thing happening to him but he also had no evidence against it.

There was nothing wrong with trying he supposed. If it didn't work, it didn't work and he'd try something new. All he knew was that there was no way around it anymore, the time he'd had alone was no more.

He needed allies. He needed a pack. 

.o.)O(.o. 

267 BC, Rome

Whilst Aldrich roamed the forests that made up the majority of what was classed as Germania the wolf who roamed the west was doing the dead opposite. It wasn't that Julius disliked roaming the wilderness, just that he preferred the finer things in life which could be so easily provided for when one was viewed as a brilliant soldier in the stronghold of the Roman Republic. Rome had a lot on offer for such a man and he wouldn't deny enjoying them. He'd lived life to the fullest for as long as he could remember and when the fullest included fine foods and finer women he definitely had no reason to complain.

It wasn't that he was lazy; he'd protest if accused of such a thing, merely that he saw no reason to go out of his way without something to gain. And there was nothing to gain if his scouts were to be believed.

He sent them out each year, the day after the summer solstice, each with the same quest. Question the tribes closest to the border of the Roman Republic for any rumours of large wolves.

It was a method that worked for him, the scouts he chose having some knowledge of the local dialects in the areas he sent them. They thought him eccentric at the order but didn't dare comment. Most brought back rumours that could be expected, a monster pack to the south, a black monster the size of a horse to the east, a man-eating white wolf that destroyed a tribe to the north. Those he could easily ignore, knowing them to be mere stories. No, he knew what he was looking for and it wasn't anything as fancy as that.

A large grey wolf, alone and the size of a large dog with an intelligence to match any human who crossed paths with it. He may not have met the wolf in question in person but he'd scented him, the scent of fur and pine blended with the scent of something that was neither man nor wolf but a mix of the two. And each place that bore his scent greeted him with the same description, some also speaking of a traveller passing through, a tall, blond man of Germanic descent but who had ties with no tribe, not the Celts, the Slavs nor even the Germanic's he resembled.

He'd scented him in the south and in the north, the man having travelled straight along the border of their lands even if they had never agreed on it being thus but thus far they had never met.

And it seemed fate wouldn't allow them to for a few more years. The rumours had vanished several years prior and although he'd searched (going so far as to tread the Egyptian sand and even further afield) he'd found no trace of the man's scent since. Whoever he was, he must have gone east for some reason and Julius had stopped searching.

There was no sense getting worked up over it because if he did chances were someone would get killed. His hands were far from clean and he couldn't count a time when he hadn't accidentally killed a man in his frustration at losing the scent trail of his neighbouring wolf.

Better to stay where he was and enjoy the delicacies Rome had to offer. He'd just keep an ear tuned in to the east and wait for news...

It would come eventually and when it did he would once more be on the move to handle the threat. He'd put the Germanic savage in his place or die trying. 

.o.)O(.o. 

293 BC, North Germania (southern-most territory of the Swedes)

"Not like that Søren, like this!" Matthias sighed, dropping down to correct the boy's hold on the axe in his hand. "You'll be able to control it better and get more strength behind it, now try again." He ordered, standing back to give the fair haired child space as Søren furrowed his brow and struck at the tree once more. He didn't leave much of a mark but his aim was true, actually landing where previous blows had done so.

"Like that father?" He said excitedly, displaying a gap toothed smile as he examined the mark with glee.

Matthias was quick to return the smile, not caring that the boy didn't have the strength to do more. Søren was barely eight summers and strength would come with time. "Ja, just like that! Keep it up and you'll soon be felling trees faster than even me!" He laughed, patting the boy on the back. "Now you keep that up while I get your brother to come give us a hand with the logs okay?" He ordered, eyeing what they (well mainly him) had managed to gather so far. Thankfully the wood was dry at this time of year and what logs they had would last them a few days. He would have stopped earlier but he wanted to allow his second eldest child to practice, not wanting him to get used to having everything done for him. A man who couldn't chop wood was no man at all and he didn't want to be a father to a child who wouldn't be able to provide for his family.

Søren nodded, looking determined as he corrected his grip to try and get it as his father had shown him. He didn't have to ask which brother was being referred to seeing as the eldest, Nikolas who would reach his ninth summer in a few months, was out with their uncles hunting and the younger Olaf was keeping an eye on the three goats and two horses they owned. That left Mikkel; he was only six summers and the third eldest but already showing signs of taking after their father, already taller than most other boys his age. The boy was currently helping their mother look after Astrid, the youngest of the brood who was only two.

The fair haired child paid no attention as his father left to grab the boy to help them, focussing only on the tree in front of him as he struck it once more. 

.o.)O(.o.

The campsite wasn't far away thankfully, Matthias unwilling to stray too far from where the rest of the family waited alongside a trickling stream (These could be dangerous times after all; it wasn't just the wildlife that one had to be careful of. A raiding party could so easily set their sights on his family and if they did he wanted to be nearby). Olaf was the first to come into sight, humming to himself as he attempted to braid his chin length hair whilst keeping the livestock in sight. He wasn't having much luck however, the braid framing his face tangled and scruffy in comparison to the neat one that kept Matthias's unruly hair under control (or at least out of his face, Ida often laughed and spoke of how a bird could nest in the man's hair and it would make no difference to its usual state) but the fact that he was trying to copy his hairstyle with his shorter cut brought a smile to the man's face.

He was proud of his family, that much was for sure, but he felt he had every right to be as the eldest. His parents had both passed three winters prior when the season had been particularly vicious. It had claimed many lives, that winter, not just due to the cold but how hard it had been to find food. His parents had perished first, within a month of one another and had been followed by his nephew and then his fifth child (a girl not even a year old at the time). Even his sister had fallen foul of the weather. It had been a hard year.

But since then it had been easier, the seasons not so harsh. It made him taking over from his father easier as he guided his family across the land. He had five children to his name, his brother (the elder of the two who travelled with them) had recently had a child once more, this time a girl and his youngest brother was old enough to take a wife of his own. His family were strong and well equipped to survive.

It wasn't hard to find the remaining members of his family, Ida sitting beneath the erected shelter as she patched up a weather beaten tunic whilst also keeping a watchful eye on Astrid to ensure she kept out of mischief. His sister-in-law, Halldóra sat with her, laughing softly as she nursed her child born three months prior much to Baldur's joy. Mikkel looked less happy with the situation, also bearing clothes in need of repair as he worked on a pair of boots.

"Back so soon Matthias, and empty-handed?" Ida smiled, glancing up at the sound of the man's approach. "Don't tell me you're getting too old to chop wood now?"

Matthias laughed, shaking his head. "There's still at least ten years left in me! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" He smiled, ducking down on one knee to peck Ida's cheek. "Søren is doing well out there; I just came to grab Mikkel so that he could give us a hand carrying the wood back."

Mikkel immediately smiled, looking relieved by the offer of a different chore. He was an active boy, had been since birth and this sitting around and repairing clothes was not a task he enjoyed. He'd have loved to go hunting with his elder brother but sadly someone had been required to give their mother and aunt a helping hand. He wasn't given a chance to reply however, not even Ida had a chance to nod her permission.

"Matthias! Glad to see ya here!"

"Father! Ya should have seen it!"

The man blinked in surprise at the shouts, turning to greet his returning family. He couldn't help but notice that despite the bows the bore they carried no game with them. "You're back already? What happened?" He asked, ruffling the hair of the boy who ran up to him excitedly. His eldest son resembled his mother more than his father (the only one to do so), his hair a shade of red rather than the blond that ran strong on Matthias' side of the family.

"There was a massive wolf father! Uncle wouldn't let me hunt it though..."

"A wolf?" Matthias frowned, glancing at the elder of his two younger brothers for more information. "There are plenty of wolves around these parts, what makes this one so special?" He questioned.

"The size of it for one. Massive grey monster straight from the tales of old. I thought it was a bear at first. Might be a good idea to remain close to the camp till it passes through." He explained. Baldur was hardly one to scare easily, with a similar build as his elder brother and a scar across his jaw from a raid that had occurred years ago (Matthias himself had been little more than a child at the time) he knew how to look after himself. He was far from reckless though, he knew that even an average wolf could prove dangerous to have hanging around especially since they had youngsters with them. Even the oldest of the children could be viewed as a snack if the animal was hungry enough and the youngest would certainly be at risk. He had already lost one child to the forces of nature and had no desire to lose his second.

Eirik was less cautious about the entire thing although he tried to hide it. He was several years younger than Matthias was and thus struggled to keep his excitement hidden, it was one thing for Nikolas to act in such a manner for he was still a boy but he was older and could be classed as a man. At fifteen summers and more than old enough to take a wife he was expected to act mature and he intended on proving he could do so.

Matthias laughed however, "allow a wolf to keep us huddled here like frightened rabbits?" He shook his head. "We're better than that! Just ya wait and see, I'll let you go with Mikkel to help Søren return with the firewood Baldur while Eirik can stay here with the others and by the time ya get back we'll have a brand new wolf pelt to keep us warm!"

The man was grinning, ignoring the looks of surprise he received at his idea of going off alone. What would he have to fear after all? He was a capable marksmen even if the bow and arrow wasn't his weapon of choice and above that he was in the prime of his life and strong enough to handle something as small as a wolf even were that wolf larger than most of its kind. No, he didn't have any doubt about his abilities whatsoever as he plucked Baldur's bow and quiver off his shoulder to slip it over his. "Now where did ya see this wolf of yours?"

**A/N2: The world at this point is broken up into three different territories. Julius (Rome) rules the West where the Roman Republic is in power; Aldrich (Germania) rules the central and northern lands that are held by the Germanic tribes while Altan (Mongolia) rules the East. Altan will come into the story next chapter where we learn a little about him and his pack mate.**

**At this period as well the Roman Republic is beginning to grow in power, starting to take land from the neighbouring Celtic and Germanic tribes (who are also pushing back the Celts to become another major power on the European continent). In Northern Germania however there is a clear divide forming between the Germanics (who are moving south and will become the future German states), the Norse on one side of the Scandinavian mountain range (who will become the future Norwegians) and the Swedes on the other side of the mountain range (who will become the future Swedes and Danes). Apologies if my information is inaccurate, history isn't my strong point let alone European history.**

**Notes for Matthias' family: married to Ida with five surviving children Nikolas (9), S****ø****ren (8), Mikkel (6), Olaf (5) and Astrid (2). He has two brothers, the youngest Eirik being fifteen while the middle brother Baldur is twenty one and married to Halldóra with one surviving child (a daughter).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I honestly apologise for how long this took! I am actually humiliated by how far behind I am in my writing but I am struggling to write at the moment. I've got so much on my plate with organising the cross campus mardi gras float (and thus dealing with idiots who have me drinking before noon they're that stress inducing) along with moving (thankfully almost done, just waiting on the cupboards to be installed on Monday) and dealing with uni starting up in a fortnight again. I know it's not much of an excuse but it's seriously hampering my ability to write quality chapters to the extent that writing currently feels like a chore. I don't want this to continue so I'm going to take a few weeks hiatus before returning (hopefully refreshed and full of love for writing again) to finish these stories off and start on the new requests.**

**Now onto nicer topics than me vanishing into a whirlwind of stress and alcoholic methods of calming myself down. Enjoy this chapter; it gives you guys a glimpse into Altan and Yao's relationship and also how Yao was turned. So have a nice Valentines/singles awareness day and I'll see you in a few weeks when I'm hopefully less stressed and keen to write again!**

_Guileless son, each day you grow older_

_Each day I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birth right he stole_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me_

_Mordred's Lullaby – Heather Dale_

"Where the hell did he go?" Altan snarled, angrily pulling his tunic over his head. The rough cotton was in need of repair but this far out in the wilderness it was the best he could do until they reached a village. Normally the man looked exceptionally well off but so long in the wilds of the eastern lands had left his appearance unkempt, his long hair normally kept in a neat braid was loose and tangled against the nape of his neck and his usually shaved jaw showed signs of stubble. His companion was far neater in appearance, hair neatly tied, robes immaculate, he carried himself like a lord.

"You are surprised? From what I've heard the man you seek is smart. If he caught scent of us he will retreat until the odds are in his favour once more. You were foolish to leave our scent everywhere. You underestimate his intelligence." Yao mused, not flinching when Altan snarled at him.

"You dare speak to me like that? I made you what you are. Some respect would be appreciated." The man warned, slipping on his worn pants before running his fingers through his hair to neaten it before using a leather tie to keep it back.

"You may have turned me but you also abandoned me when you learnt I would not assist you on your pointless ventures. You came to me for help, after five hundred years of silence and I accepted only because you threatened to kill everyone in the village I was based in if I didn't aru. I don't owe you anything that hasn't already been paid." Yao pointed out.

"They were worshipping you as a god; you were living easy because of it. Where is your pride? You are a predator yet you let you insist on helping those beneath you."

"I am more than just a predator Altan; I'm no better or worse than any other person on this earth." Yao offered with a shrug. "If you continue viewing yourself as better than the others based on nothing more than being a werewolf than you will fall prey to your own nature."

Altan gave a loud bark of laughter, raising an eyebrow. "And you are any better? You claim to be no better yet you were allowing them to worship you."

"I assisted them in battles and offered guidance. How they viewed me did not concern me aru." Gold eyes held a trace of cunning as they beheld the Mongolian. "You however seek only the violence that comes from being part wolf and those who seek violence, they doubtlessly find it."

"I should have known better than to turn a scholar…"

"You wanted guidance and I'll give it to you, it would be wise not to dislike what I say based simply because the truth displeases you. You went about this wrong and now the next time you meet your opponent he won't be out-numbered anymore. He isn't a fool; he'll find someone strong to back him up."

"He'll be new to this life whoever it is he turns; you don't believe you can defeat him?"

"I'm sure I can no matter how strong he is. Brute strength is no match for experience. It is you who should be worried; can you take on the leader?"

.o.)O(.o.

Yao wasn't actually sure why he was even following after Altan anymore, five hundred years had changed nothing about them and their views of the world still remained drastically different. The Mongolian was a warrior, he a scholar. Altan raced into battle with a lust for blood and no fear for his own safety that Yao found foolish while Yao's preference for staying back to analyse a situation before taking part had Altan calling him a coward.

They had even fought over it before, each trying to prove that their method was the better of the two. That had been when they had decided to split, their partnership of just three years almost killing one or both of them. Despite Altan feeling that that the man he'd turned was a coward he had chosen well and Yao was a skilled fighter despite the fact he didn't actively seek conflict.

Yao was just too fast, too crafty just as much as Altan being too strong and fearless. The slighter wolf could read the Mongolian's intentions as clearly as a book and was always there with bared teeth to meet his rushes, in the same sense Altan's continuous rushing in and hounding could throw Yao off balance were he able to get a single attack in (he may have been a capable fighter but Altan would always have more experience). It had been too risky to remain together and so Yao had gone further East with the intent of living away from the foolish aggression Altan had become known for. They remained pack in the sense of the word only, running alone and in a self-imposed silence.

Perhaps it had been a mistake on Altan's part to turn him as he had done so but Yao held nothing against the action. He had been and always would be a scholar and the ability to live on and see such change in the world was a dream come true. He had seen war and famine, life and death, even a few miracles and that wouldn't have happened had he remained mortal.

He'd had nothing to lose, as the youngest son of a lord he'd had limited power and value. He'd been unmarried and little more than a spare to his eldest brother who was the true heir to his father's power. He'd been trained in the arts of war but in the end it was his love of knowledge that proved to be more valuable. He turned out to be far more effective as a tactician rather than a soldier and thus his training in the arts of the scholar had begun. He'd studied languages, history, culture and tactics and soon earned himself a name as a successful advisor. Perhaps he would have gone on to advise an emperor had fate taken a different turn but instead he'd found himself attracting the attention of a foreign warrior who sought his advice on a battle.

He'd thought nothing of it at first until he'd looked upon the information that was requested of him.

Battle methods for a single individual on the basis of a one on one battle. Sparring wasn't uncommon but this spar was voiced as though it had the importance of a war. He'd never even heard of such a thing as a war with only two participants.

The lack of weaponry. If it was as urgent as the foreigner had voiced would not weaponry be important to ensure victory? Swords, staff, spear, bow and arrow… nothing was mentioned and the man gave a knowing smirk when he insisted that no weaponry would be necessary.

The varied terrain. Snow, mountains, fields and forest, none were spared. A battle between two individuals should never have gone on for so long that all terrains would be covered. Even should the loser come back to re-challenge (if he survived) such behaviour could only occur for a decade at most, not enough time to return and do battle in so many environments.

But he'd done as instructed, observing the notes he was given and theorising how both parties would react based on it. It was hard whilst missing information however and each time he came up with a battle plan Altan had shaken his head and said it wouldn't work. The only one he had paused on had been the idea of joining forces with another warrior or even a mercenary. One who could counter the speed and ferocity of his opponent and shift the balance of power.

That was when Yao had started questioning further; trying to find the pieces he was missing. At first Altan had been silent, refusing to answer but then he'd seen him training; attempting to put his battle plans to practice through sparring. He hadn't seen him watching at first, too focussed on his posture and movements. He moved like a snake, flexible and fast, and something about his fighting abilities gaining Altan's attention.

He brought up the topic whilst they sat down to look over the latest theories. Mentioning first the rakshasa that Yao had read a small bit about when studying the cultures of the countries that lay nearby. Next had been the kitsune, the huli jing and the creature those to the west called the 'werewolf'. It had made the man frown, suddenly unsettled by that knowing gleam in the man's eyes as he spoke of how stories of dual natured creatures who shared bodies with predators such as tigers and wolves were common throughout the known world and how the wolf was always a common idea in most.

"_Surely you have noticed a similar trend?"_

Of course Yao had, any man studying such things would notice. He believed in many things but had yet to see proof that such dual natured creatures could exist and had replied as such. He was privy to so much knowledge that he knew better than to believe superstitions.

"_And what if such things did exist?"_

It was all theoretical in his opinion at the time so he'd shrugged thoughtfully. He'd spoken truly on how with proof of their existence he would be willing to change his stance and how if that were the case he'd probably be doubtful about how much of the lore was actually true. If such creatures were as fierce as lore dictated they would have been caught long ago which meant they were either more peaceful or more intelligent than lore gave credit to.

"_But surely a balance of strength and intelligence wouldn't be feasible. Give a man power and intelligence wanes don't you agree?"_

Yao had laughed at that, shaking his head. Perhaps such a balance wasn't quite feasible for a human being, it could occur but society would make it hard to keep such a balance. To assume a dual natured creature thought in a way that was purely human would defeat the purpose of it being dual natured. From the animal would come strength and from the human would come intelligence, with time a balance could be achieved.

"_You claim that the balance would be hard to achieve yet from what I've seen you possess both. You are intelligent, why else would people trust your choices yet at the same time you possess a strength that few would expect."_

He supposed that was true to an extent but regardless he shook his head. His strength was good in practice but he wasn't foolish enough to believe it to support him in a true fight.

"_Perhaps you require a dual nature than, allow both parts to grow to their full potential."_

"_Perhaps, but all of this has been in theory and nothing more. Dual natured creatures are a myth and nothing more in my opinion aru."_

God he'd been wrong, the loud laughter the Mongolian had let loose should have informed him of the fact. He'd smiled, almost wolfish even then.

"_Perhaps you need your opinion changed then."_

He never hesitated when he chose a course and it was no different then. Skin had stretched, bone had cracked, and clothing had torn, all sending shivers down Yao's spine as he watched in morbid curiosity. He didn't shout for help though it wouldn't have helped even if he had, the pair alone for the evening for once. He couldn't help but stare, senses taking everything in. The grunts and whines of pain, the nausea inducing sounds of a human body changing its very structure, how fur as black as the ocean on a moonless night sprouted to form a thick layer across his skin. His jaw was lengthening, teeth shifting position in his jaw and growing larger and sharper into that of a creature who was a true carnivore.

His earlier doubt over such a thing's existence came under doubt itself as he stared, wide eyed and barely daring to breathe at Altan as he fell to all fours. Scraps of clothes, torn during the shift, were easily shaken off as he turned to meet the stare. Dark brown eyes stared at him as black fur bristled, Yao's eyes quick to notice the scars that lay beneath the thick pelt to mar the otherwise sleek appearance. They were clearer were the fur was shorter such as the man's, no wolf's, muzzle, ears and legs but even where it was thicker there were signs of scars too, of fur growing at an unusual length to create a scruffy look around the wolf's throat and neck.

He was in awe, no other word for it. Before him stood a wolf that had once been a human, a wolf with the gleam of human intelligence in his dark eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a wolf but the size of the animal the man had become impressed him, he stood taller than the average wolf with his head easily reaching Yao's hip. Perhaps being so impressed wasn't so smart however, as it took him several moments to notice the finer details.

The way Altan had held his tail straight behind him.

How his black fur was bristled in warning.

How his lips had curled back to reveal stark white teeth and glistening gums.

He hadn't done this on a whim Yao had been quick to realise as he took a single step back that the wolf mimicked. _"Perhaps you require a dual nature than, allow both parts to grow to their full potential." _He intended on doing so didn't he? Of fulfilling the one plan he'd approved of in gaining a partner. That was who his opponent was, what he was. Another shape shifter like he was and if he wanted to take him down he'd need another shape shifter to help him.

He had barely noticed the pain of his arm being slashed open by unforgiving jaws, instinct ruling his body as his mind slotted all the pieces together.

Just a bit too late.

"Yao. Stop daydreaming, you're falling behind."

Yao blinked, pushing his memories to the back of his mind as he raised an eyebrow at the Mongolian despite walking a tad faster to catch up. "I apologise. I was just remembering the days that followed after we first met."

"They hold that much meaning to you that you'd bother remembering them after so long." Altan questioned.

"Yes, they opened my eyes to how the world truly worked." The man mused with a small shrug.

"And that's enough to have you actively remember it?"

"Why wouldn't it be enough? The more we learn the stronger we can become after all."

"Day dreaming doesn't help anyone Yao. It's a distraction, nothing more."

"Perhaps, but that 'distraction' you speak of allows me to know exactly how you respond to situations. I know how you fight because of my memories and because of that I can counter most of the attacks you'd throw at me." Yao smiled knowingly. "You an easy man to read Altan and I fear it will get you killed one day."

"There is more to life than being able to read your opponent. I'd rather have the strength to overthrow them than the mind to see them doing the same before it happens."

"Still don't believe in a balance between the two…" Yao sighed, shaking his head. "You have no plan over how to do this do you? You intend to march over to him and kill him do you not?"

"I am stronger than he is with you by my side, any pup he turns will never be experienced enough to prove a hassle. Either one of us will be able to tear a new werewolf apart in a heartbeat." Altan sounded confident in their abilities, not slowing his pace.

"If you do that he will doubtlessly ambush you. He knows that turning someone won't give him a warrior straight away and will try to even the playing field as much as possible." Yao argued, stopping and not continuing to speak until Altan had stopped as well. "Five hundred years ago you attempted the same and you were forced to retreat because you realised I would not follow you to the death. You turned me to give you the strength to defeat him and that is what I'll do but my strength is not in my paws or in the sharpness of my fangs. If you wish to defeat him than I shall guide you."

"How so do you suggest doing this?" Altan was listening at least, perhaps remembering why they'd split. Yao wouldn't bow to his will readily and if pushed come to shove he would either try to kill him or retreat once more. He couldn't have that happen now that the Western wolf had gotten a whiff of his plan and would be rallying another to his side (it was inevitable), he needed Yao's assistance and if that meant following through with his plan rather than his own so be it.

"Let him come to us. Push far enough into his territory to be a threat and let the rumours spread. He may be far more cautious than you are but he is still a fighter and he will come to us with time. When he comes to us the battle will be on our terms and not his." Yao sighed, closing his eyes thoughtfully at the only flaw before turning his golden gaze on the Mongolian. "Question is, are you willing to be patient?"

**A/N2: I apologise for the shitty quality of this chapter and promise better ones when I return!**

**The Rakshasa is a Hindu demon that appears as an anthromorphic tiger whilst both the Kitsune and Huli Jing are fox shifters the first being Japanese and the latter Chinese.**

**Sara: Glad you're enjoying it :) It's been hard for me to write over the past month or two so the fact that people are enjoying it despite the horrific quality is nice to know. I'll return with better chapters promise! Thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know, long wait, usual apology, usual excuse of university… Also add my phone being a dick to the list since it no longer picks up 's's properly so I can no longer write on my phone whilst on the bus. To make up for it here is Matthias again and how he became a werewolf! Also a few hints at his past which can explain why he's made the choices he has :)**

_Nothing left but a broken man  
Terrified of everything  
Nothing left of his foolish pride, his  
Fond memories slowly die, then  
As he wakes again alone  
Still a prisoner in his home  
Ready to allow the dark to  
Penetrate his broken heart  
And he's still afraid of the light  
And a thousand voices share their  
Laughter at his demise_

Now if I am to survive  
The infection must die  
Murder the beast  
That's been eating me alive  
The infection must die

_The infection - Disturbed_

His footsteps were light upon the hard ground, steady and cautious as to avoid making any sounds to alert his quarry of his location. His breath was just as steady, a regular fluctuation that showed no signs of hesitance. Matthias was no stranger to the hunt, his mind automatically scanning the land for clues and signs as he kept a close hold on his bow. The weapon, a scarred relic made from the wood of an old yew and as large as to overshadow any of the man's children, was more than capable for the task asked of it. The bow had seen many a hunt and was the pride and joy of the family where weaponry was concerned. The wood was good quality, the craftsmanship unparalleled, old it may have been but everything from the sinew of the bow string (replaced whenever it grew too water damaged to be useful) to the arrows it would shoot were good quality and well looked after.

Matthias paid the weapon little heed however, merely ensuring the tall weapon didn't drag on the ground as he stealthily followed the tracks that would appear in places where the earth wasn't quite so hard. He noted the disrupted twigs and leaves, the shallow cuts left from deer hooves as they traipsed daintily through the woods and the more relevant hollows left from massive paws. Nikolas had said that the animal was a monster but that didn't stop the surprise that arose when he crouched and examined the prints left in the soft mud at the banks of a trickle that could barely be called a stream. The spoor was larger than the size of his hand as he crouched and laid it beside the mark for an awed comparison. He knew wolves could get big and that their tracks could leave a common dog's in the dust in regards to size but this was far larger than any he'd seen before. Had he not known better he would have said it was a bear's track despite the shape being wrong (not to mention not large enough, it was big yes but not bear-big).

It was fresh too, the print so clear that Matthias could make out more than just the hollows left by paw pads and the indents of claws but also light brush-like marks where fur had touched the soft earth. He would have thought it a ruse had he not noticed a few muddied strands of fur still clinging to the edges of the print, the soft white of them standing out against the rich black of water logged soil. There was no way that his brother and eldest had had access to the resources to pull this off.

A branch cracked underfoot, making him jerk his head up to meet the sound. If he had been silent in his stalking than the beast in front of him was a ghost to have gotten so close without alerting him sooner. The wolf was so close that he could make out the pale whiskers on the animal's muzzle. The prints should have given him some warning about the animal's size but even so he was stunned to see it. He'd seen his share of big wolves in his time but they were all mere runts in comparison to the monster before him. The monster that stood as tall as any deer, almost as tall as a bear even if it wasn't as bulky. Its fur was thick, white in majority but with the typical (even if not as pronounced) wolf markings as pale as the dust that would settle on the ground during a dry spell. It stood tall and confident before Matthias' gaze and truly the man could barely breathe at the sight. Never had he seen such a proud and magnificent animal. The wolf was a healthy weight with a pelt that was paler than the norm, obviously an alpha male if he had a pack at his back. No animal in such a state of health and of such a size could be anything but a leader within a pack. Nor was it just strength, there was clear intelligence in the wolf's unusual blue eyes (Matthias wasn't going to question it too deeply considering the size of the monster. This obviously wasn't the average wolf) as they met and held the blue of the human's gaze.

The spell was broken though as the wolf gave a huff, loud in the silence that had formed as man and beast had stared at one another. The animal almost sounded dismissive as it turned away; obviously intending on fading into the shadows from whence it had come. Matthias blinked in surprise, mind working to remember what he was meant to be doing.

Protecting his family.

Protecting their livelihood.

Ensuring their continued survival to the best of his ability.

He cursed under his breath, pushing himself to his feet as his hand grabbed at the arrows he carried with him. The wolf seemed intent on ignoring him as it moved away at a steady pace, paying no heed to him as he slipped the arrow into place and drew back the string past his cheek. No thought went into the action as he focused, breathed out and released the string. The goose feathers of the arrows fletching brushed his cheek as the wolf glanced back at him with what could only be described as a scowl.

The animal yelped as the arrow grazed its mark, clipping the wolf's shoulders rather than sinking into flesh but the yelp was short lived, turning into a blood curdling snarl as it lunged forward. It was far faster and far more graceful than any animal of its size should have been, not lumbering along like a bear but as fleet footed as any of its smaller kin. Another curse broke the air as Matthias stumbled back, grabbing for another arrow despite knowing it would never even be slipped into the bow in time let alone fired. Such realities seemed pointless to his adrenaline fuelled mind, only the base instinct to survive taking hold.

The sound that left his lips as he fell backwards with the full weight of the animal on him was barely human, a bellow of rage and fear as realisation of his situation sunk in. The wolf's breath was hot on his skin as the animal snapped and snarled, fangs tearing the flesh of his arms that he'd raised in a futile form of defence.

Futile but necessary. Better his arms than his throat, better to die fighting than to go meekly. His weapon was gone, cast aside in the tumble but that didn't mean he had no hope of fighting. His heart was beating rapidly as he shouted, kicking out and driving his knee into the wolf's belly. It had little effect but to encourage the snarls to grow even louder. Pain was thrumming through his body but it took second place in his mind as he struggled, refusing to fall so easily.

He punched, kicked, elbowed and clawed at the animal trying to tear him apart as savagely as any animal. The pain of his wounds spurred him on, blood pounding in his ears as his pulse raced, his vision blurred but still he paid it no mind. Perhaps part of him realised that something was wrong, that whatever was happening made no sense but all that ran through his mind was the command that ruled all living beings.

Survive.

Blood fell upon his tongue as he bit the wolf across the muzzle, mixing with his own when the animal pulled back sharply and bit back.

Fight.

His legs jerked as pain ran through them, spasms taking hold as he stiffened.

Live.

The snarls coming from his own lips were just as savage as the curious sensation of hair sprouting at a rapid pace ran all across his body. His senses left him completely as he embraced everything and lunged with teeth as sharp as his opponents. He didn't care about the blood staining his body, he didn't care about the awkward feeling of adjusting his manner of moving, he didn't even care about the pain of putting weight on injured limbs. All he could do was race forward with bared jaws, blood trickling between impressive teeth.

Kill the enemy. Protect what's yours.

He landed hard on his back as the wolf tossed him effortlessly, air whistling through his teeth as the wind was knocked out of him. Through his sudden daze he could feel claws digging into his chest but even as he growled he could sense that anger in the other was gone as those strange eyes stared down into eyes now just as alien. Had the wolf wanted to Matthias knew that his throat could be torn out in a heartbeat but instead the wolf just stared intently at the one beneath him; blue eyes in a lupine face staring into their mirror image even if the fur was darker and the blue brighter.

_Perhaps I could work with this…._

.o.)O(.o.

"Don't touch me." The words were spat out as Matthias glared at the man the wolf had become furiously. He'd accepted the story the man had told with enough belief, after all, had he not witnessed everything with his own eyes? Had not his parents told him the stories of the creatures that stalked the night whilst he was still a babe? No, it wasn't the truth that infuriated him but the man's attitude towards him.

"And let you bleed out? You're no good to me dead." Aldrich wasted no time on softening his words. He knew that there was little chance of the other bleeding out even were he to leave his wounds unbound, but he had no desire to start carrying him around when blood loss made him weak. Better to bind wounds and aid healing further than to leave things be and up to nature. Besides, what was the loss of a single article of clothing when fur did the job just as well? Sure it was the only piece of clothing he had with him since it was awkward to carry more and actually leave it somewhere whenever he shifted but it was just clothing. Not to mention it was easy enough to trade pelts and meat for cloth in the larger towns and settlements.

Matthias sighed, not looking thrilled by the words even as he allowed Aldrich to tie worn cloth tightly around his deeper wounds. As bad as everything seemed death was considerably worse…. "I'm no good to ya period. Thanks for patching up the wounds you caused now if you don't mind, I'm going home to where I belong. I won't become some dog that'll die for you and be ordered around by you. I've got more important things to deal with." He growled, pushing the man away as he stood with a wince.

"Like slaughtering your family?"

He froze, remaining silent for several long moments before finally speaking. "I would never hurt them."

"You say that now Matthias but what about tomorrow? You were acting on nought but instinct earlier and unless you learn to channel it it will only get worse. What will you do when your child runs after something and your instincts tell you to give chase? What will you do when you lose control of yourself and lash out as a monster? You have no idea what you are or how to control it."

"I can learn, I'm not some ignorant animal."

"And if you do learn? Could you stand watching them grow old and die? You're what, twenty two summers?"

"Twenty five summers come summer."

"Twenty five summers, so if you were lucky you would have lived another ten or twenty summers and your brothers and wife the same. If you stay and somehow don't kill them you'll see them reach it and then die, you'll see your children die, your grandchildren… Could you do that? Watch everyone you have ever and will ever love grow old and die while you remain forever twenty five summers?"

Matthias stiffened, slowly turning with wide eyes to once more face Aldrich. "I'll never die..?"

"Die perhaps if you're stupid but age no. You will never grow old; never know the weakness of aging."

It didn't sound so bad at first to Matthias' ears, the idea of never growing old but then he truly considered it. He pictured Ida, red hair turning grey and face gaining lines before finally withering away completely. He pictured his youngest, Astrid who was barely out of her mother's arms, growing up into a beautiful maiden before being wed and having children of her own. There was always a chance that it would have happened but he could never be sure, to be certain of seeing it would have been a blessing. Disguised as a curse however as he would also have to watch her die.

He'd see them all turn to dust. Every single one of them.

"I'll make them what I am too. They don't have to die…"

"Cursed to live forever? Cursed to be as barren and infertile as a salted field? That's if they survive, you might kill them trying."

"But-"

"You have potential Matthias; I'd have to be blind to not see it. More than that it would be a waste for you to remain here."

"Waste for you perhaps but my family actually means something to me."

"If it meant something to you you would leave to protect them. You felt it didn't you? The rush of the fight? It will only increase tenfold wherever you get the chance to kill. And you will kill, accidently, on purpose, doesn't matter. Can you risk it being a loved one?" Aldrich could feel pangs of sympathy forming as he stared at the indecision on Matthias' face. His emotions showed clearly on features despite the long blond, albeit messy, hair and scruffy beard that hid it. His was a face that spoke of selfishness and selflessness fighting for dominance, the choice between saving them or saving himself from loneliness.

"You'll teach me how to control myself?" He asked, face turning to stone as he made a heart breaking choice. He couldn't risk it; if he ever hurt any of them he'd hate himself forever. He could see it happening too; see their bodies still and broken before him, no different to a rabbit he'd caught in a snare.

"Of course. I need you strong."

Matthias nodded, swallowing thickly as he glanced around for his clothing. His tunic was badly torn and bloodied but would at least offer some semblance of warmth until he could invest in some cloth to replace it. It was the sight of his bow however that brought further sadness to his eyes. It was surrounded by trampled earth and deep gauges from claws, the wood snapped in two where weight had fallen upon it.

That would be what his family would find when they realised he'd been gone for too long. They would track him deep into the forest only to see the land torn up with the prints of a wolf, their prized weapon broken to never be used again and blood darkening the earth where drops had been spilt. They would think him dead and lost to them…

"Leave your clothes, the earth around here is too soft and we don't want to leave tracks for your kin to follow." Aldrich ordered when he noticed the other slipping the torn remnants of his clothing on. It would mean that his bandaging was a waste of time but he had to consider the tracks they'd leave behind. As a wolf Matthias would also be able to bear the pain far better than as a human so that would work in his favour.

"What, you expect us to fly away?"

"No, I expect you to change and leave only paw prints. You would let your family believe you're still alive and give them false hope through your tracks continuing further away from home?"

"If they believe I'm dead I can never return…"

"Don't be selfish Matthias, your past is behind you now and that includes your family. If you care about them offer them a clean break of believing you dead. Now change forms, your training starts now." Aldrich insisted, stoic face hiding the fact that the training would be for both of them. He had no clue why it was so but apparently there were attributes to having a travel companion that were completely new to him. He'd had no idea that they would be able to communicate as clearly as wolves as he could as a human and although the idea was slightly unsettling to him he supposed it had its perks. He just needed to learn how it all worked, something he could do as Matthias learnt the ropes.

Matthias glared at the order but huffed as he pulled his tunic over his head and threw it aside, causing it to land in the shallow stream where the water tugged at it in a futile attempt to pull it downstream despite the meagre depth and current. The water was tinged pink in places as it ran over the cloth but the man paid it no mind as he waited for instruction. "Fine, start teaching then."

"You remember what I told you earlier to get you to change back?"

"Ja, focus on being human."

"Just focus on being a wolf. Feel the energy within you and let it take you with it. Remember how you felt as a wolf and hold on to it."

He exhaled softly, nodding as he stiffened. His entire body betrayed his intense concentration as he visualised it, visualised how fur felt covering his body and imagining what it might look like (perhaps the solid charcoal tinged brown that was typical of the wolves in the area that broke off sharply into stark white). He imagined how it felt to have long canines, remembering how it felt to sink them into flesh. In his mind he visualised his spine extending and lengthening into a tail.

He gasped in pain as the visualisations faded at a sharp tinge. It was enough to make him fall to his knees and claw at the ground as the tinge grew, making it feel like his entire body was cramping up. The first time had been painful even if the adrenaline had masked it, the second time more so due to the lack of adrenaline. This however was agonizing. It was as though someone had filled his veins with molten lead, as though he was being trampled by a herd of deer.

"Let the pain take you with it."

Matthias just bellowed in response, barely able to focus on what was in front of him. His eyesight kept flickering, going sharp or losing certain hues. He wanted to run from the pain, fight it, do anything to escape it. His skin tingled beneath the pain, growing unbearably itchy as fur started to sprout and grow across his body. Bones cracked audibly as his hearing grew painfully sensitive. This was almost too much to bear, being trapped in the agony of his body protesting every little thing happening to it.

Finally, after seconds that felt like hours and agonising minutes that felt like years he collapsed in the dirt and panted. Small whines left his muzzle as he felt overwhelmed by the sudden lack of agony. It was all he could focus on, completely ignoring the cracks and whines that came from Aldrich shifting.

_It's not that bad, deal with it. _He huffed, stretching slightly to get the feel of the different form.

_Course not, just feels like I've been trampled. Nothing wrong with that. _Matthias growled, shakily getting to his feet and wincing when he put pressure on any of his limbs that were marred with cuts and scratches. One of the bandages was still intact, digging into his skin as he gnawed at it to get it off with some difficulty. It was awkward trying to get used to new features with any great ability to utilise them and more than once his teeth nipped flesh rather than cloth.

Thankfully though it seemed that Aldrich's short patience with him was being ignored as the wolf never made any statement about the time he was taking. He merely stood there and watched him struggle until finally the cloth broke and fell to the earth. _Are you done?_

_Ja…_

The wolf nodded, glancing away. _Good, now come. I want to be far away from here before anyone comes looking._

Matthias whined softly but dipped his head in acknowledgement as the other moved away. He couldn't move as quickly as Aldrich, moving instead at a limp. Thankfully the man seemed to keep his injuries in mind as he slowed (but didn't stop) to accommodate for them. Matthias sighed at the idea, not over fond of being accommodate for. Even so he couldn't bring himself to move faster, unable to help looking back at the tattered remnants of bloodied clothing, a broken bow and torn earth that was all he'd leave behind. He couldn't even find pleasure in the fleeting glimpse he had of his reflection in the bubbling stream, of the surprisingly dark furred wolf who stared back at him. It wasn't the face of the usual wolves he'd seen before, none of the brown present in his fur, instead it was greys and blacks that formed shadows across his pelt and made the white of his muzzle and throat almost cream in colour.

_Matthias._

He sighed, tearing himself away from the reflected image he knew was the cause of the loss and grief he could feel welling up inside of him. _Ja, I'm coming._

.o.)O(.o.

The sun was already starting to set when Baldur and Eirik finally reached the shallow stream, the fading sunlight turning everything red. The growing darkness did nothing to hide the tracks from experienced eyes however, the younger of the siblings unable to hold back an emotional curse at the sight that greeted him.

Baldur, unable to keep a frown off his features, remained slightly more in control of his emotions however. He knelt, touching the earth as he traced the tracks with a single finger. "His tracks end here…" He mumbled, keen eyes noticing the dried pools of blood that clung stubbornly to the ground. It didn't take a genius to work out that something horrible had occurred here. "Looks like the wolf wasn't alone, there was another one here… Think Matthias must've wounded it, looks like it was limping."

He glanced up at rapid footsteps as his brother rushed forward to pick something up off the ground. "…This was Matthias'…" Eirik breathed, clutching at the torn and soaked remnants of a tunic. Damaged as it was he could still make out a series of rough repairs across the right shoulder that Matthias had made a week ago after it had gotten snagged on a branch. Nor did the dried blood escape his gaze. "Why would he leave his clothes..?"

Baldur sighed sadly, fingers closing on splintered yew. "His bow too… I don't think…"

"No. He can't be. It would take more than a wolf, or even two wolves to take Matthias down!"

"His tracks end here Eirik, use your eyes. His clothes are covered in blood as is the ground. His weapon is completely destroyed…"

"Then where's his body? If he truly is dead where is the proof of it?"

"I don't know…"

"Then how do you know for sure? We can't give up on him! He would never rest if it were one of us missing! My eyes are just as good as yours and I can see that neither wolf carried anything away with it. I can see that Matthias never left this area! And what of these other prints? They don't belong to Matthias! What if someone else found him and moved him to safety?"

"I know Eirik, I know." Baldur sighed, glancing down at the shattered bow in his hands as he stood up. "We'll look for a little longer, until night fall." He mused, already suspecting that they would find nothing more than they had already found. He suspected that even Eirik knew as much even if he refused to believe it. There was nothing here to suggest that Matthias had gotten up and walked away no matter how strange the tracks were. The strangers tracks ended just as their brother's did and there were clear signs that Matthias had fallen to the ground at least twice. That would be enough to put him at any predator's mercy if he were already wounded. "If we haven't found him by then we head back, inform the others and lay him to rest as he deserves. As much as we can…"

**A/N2: wow that last little bit was depressing to write… If Aldrich seems really cold to you understand that he hasn't had to deal with another person in so long that he's forgotten how to show affection or even empathy. None of them are perfect after all but with time you will see the side of him that allowed Matthias to truly respect him.**

**Review reply:**

**Sara: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) might not be able to provide a serious Matthias in Tooth and Claw but there was certainly plenty of it here! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
